


Basement Shenanigans

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery has always been known for his pranks. Richter, however, does not always appreciate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basement Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Avery Rask is an OC of mine I mostly just shove into stories to make silly/shipping things happen. He was born as a plot-device for Richter/Aster goodness.

"Oi, Abend! Kate was looking for you!"

The redhead turned, glancing at his co-worker and asked, "Can it wait until I eat?"

The brunette shook his head, a strange smile playing about his lips and said, "Nope, she wants you now. She's over in one of the back labs."

Richter sighed, but set down his sandwich and headed off to find the female researcher.

After he'd left, another had turned to the brunette and said, "Avery, she's delivering a report to the Director. What's going on?"

Avery just grinned, and scooped up the redhead's lunch.

"Hey, don't eat that!"

"I'm not, I'm just fixing it for him."

Not one person in the room was under the delusion that "fixing" Richter's food would end well. They did, however, also know better than to interfere lest they be on the receiving end of one of Avery's "pranks", if you could call the sometimes cruel jokes such.

The brown-haired half-elf simply pulled the two pieces of bread apart then removed the contents of the sandwich and placed it in a back. Reaching into his pocket, he removed a small, limp lab mouse and placed it on one slice of bread, carefully covering it with the other. He quickly jumped back as he heard footsteps approaching.

Richter narrowed his eyes when he returned, having not found Kate at all, and noticed Avery within several feet of his food—too close for comfort. He bluntly asked, "What did you do, Rask?"

The brunette held up his hands and faked a wounded look. "Hey, that hurts, Abend! I didn't do anything!"

After another few minutes of glaring at the other, Richter carefully approached his food and sat down. It unnerved him a bit how nobody else would look at him, but the sandwich didn't look like it had been moved… He picked it up and took a bite.

The previously somewhat dazed mouse did not take kindly to this, and squeaked, bolting right into Richter's mouth.

Richter, naturally, was not pleased by the squeaking, wriggling mass that had just squirmed into his mouth. He did, however, manage to keep enough of his wits about him to carefully extract it without it clawing up the inside of his mouth. He glared at the wet, squirming rodent for a moment before turning to find Avery nearly collapsing with laughter. He stood quickly, and strode over.

"Heh… S-sorry, Abend… B-but… Hahah, that-that was… pricele—wh-wait, c'mon, l-lets talk…"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, however, as Richter chose that moment to tackle him and pin him to the wall. He used his free hand to quickly pull back the waistband on the other's pants, and dropped the mouse inside. Pulling back, he smirked as he watched Avery drop to the ground, desperately trying to remove the rodent before it damaged something. As he walked away, he called back over his shoulder, "You owe me a sandwich, Rask."


End file.
